oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Port Phasmatys
Port Phasmatys is a small coastal town located to the far east of the swamp region of Morytania, to the very far north-east of the RuneScape realm of Gielinor, and east of Canifis. The town is populated by ghost characters, and an Amulet of Ghostspeak is needed to talk to the majority of the inhabitants. The town features heavily in the Ghosts Ahoy quest, and players need at least to start this quest in order to gain access to the town. Entry to the town requires either completion of Ghosts Ahoy or having begun Ghosts Ahoy and two Ectotokens. The town is especially notable for the Ectofuntus directly north of its gates, and its furnace, which is the second-closest furnace to a bank in all of RuneScape. Entrances There are two entrances, one from the west and one from the north. Transportation One of the rewards from the Ghosts Ahoy quest is the Ectophial, which is a simple, one-click teleport that teleports players right to the ectofuntus. The Ectophial is may be used as a "quick escape" teleport from the Wilderness and other dangerous situations. To the west lies Canifis, and there are also ships from Port Phasmatys to Braindeath Island and Mos Le'Harmless. Bank There is a Bank in Port Phasmatys to the south-east, and players may use the "quick-bank" option even without an amulet of ghostspeak. Some high-level players like to train Firemaking in Port Phasmatys because it is reasonably quiet and contains a long east-west stretch of road. Points of Interest Ectofuntus right|frame|A player praying to the Ectofuntus After starting the Ghosts Ahoy quest, players can worship the Ectofuntus to receive four times Prayer experience for every bone. It is a bit of effort, walking up and down with buckets and pots, but well worth it for this skill as it is very hard to train. This is even more worthwhile when using expensive dragon bones, famed for giving high amounts of Prayer experience, or better. Completing the quest will help immensely, as players can use the Ectophial to teleport back and forth, and bank at the town if needed. *''Collect slime'' - take empty buckets and enter the trapdoor near the Ectofuntus, and travel down the stairs. There is an Agility shortcut here that will shorten the journey considerably. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime; players can use empty buckets with them. *''Crush bones'' - take bones and empty pots and go up the stairs near the Ectofuntus. Use the bone grinder to grind the bones and collect the contents in the pots. *''Worship the Ectofuntus'' - players should now have buckets of slime and pots of bonemeal in their inventory. Just click on the Ectofuntus to worship it, and receive Prayer experience. Players will need to talk to the disciples when the Ectofuntus is full to receive some Ectotokens. They can then worship again. * Buckets of slime can be purchased from the traders located on various docks around Runescape * Many players use an amulet of glory or a ring of duelling to teleport to a bank, as it is faster than running to the bank in Port Phasmatys - an amulet of ghostspeak will still be needed to talk to the disciples Furnace Phasmatys has the closest furnace to a bank in a game*, making it extremely popular for players training Smithing. *Shilo Village is around the same distance, but trickier to use, because players have to pay to enter the furnace Brewery There is a brewery in the basement of the inn in Phasmatys that is used in the Cooking, and is one of two breweries in the game, the other being in Keldagrim. Players may buy ale yeast from the brewer there using ectotokens. Farming Area There is a vegetable and herb patch used in the Farming skill just to the west of the town. Lyra can look after crops for players here. There is also a farming shop where players can buy the usual items for use in farming. Stores Port Phasmatys General Store There is a general shop in Port Phasmatys, located in the east part of the town. Inhabitants NPCs *Pirate Pete *Bill Teach *Robin Hood *Ak Haranu *Necrovarus *Velorina *Gravingas *Droalak *Melina *Ghost disciple Monsters *Vampires can be found to the west of the town. *Tortured Souls outside the walls. *Bats can be found around the town. *Leeches can be found in the Haunted Woods west of the town. Quests *Ghosts Ahoy *Making History is involved with this town. *Animal Magnetism is involved with this town. *Rum Deal *Cabin Fever Port Phasmatys Inn There is one inn/bar in town. It is torn apart like the rest of the buildings and currently houses Robin Hood. There is also a Brewery inside. Miscellaneous *There is a range for cooking, but it is very under-used, because it is a reasonable distance from the bank, and there are far better places to cook. Music *The Other Side *Shipwrecked *Phasmatys Trivia *If players drop their Ectophial, it will smash - speak to Velorina in the north east of the city to replace it *Port Phasmatys has the second nearest bank to a furnace in RuneScape *The pots & buckets in the shop can be useful to pray at the ectofuntus. *Ak-Haranu sells bolt racks, which can be useful for using Karil%27s crossbow from the Barrows. *Many of the ghosts require payment in Ectotokens, which is the currency of the town, though the shop still uses coins. See the ectofuntus guide above or the Ghosts Ahoy quest for a guide to obtaining ecto-tokens. Players will also need 20 Ectotokens during Animal Magnetism quest. Category:Cities Category:Morytania